CS Hiatus 2016 Drabbles
by owlwayssandforever
Summary: A collection of little drabbles written for the CS Hiatus Challenge.
1. Hope's got nothing on surprise

She had gotten her hopes up. It was just - they had been trying for so long, at least it felt like it was a long time. And each month brought nothing but disappointment, and there hadn't even been a time yet when she even thought she might be pregnant, but then last week she was late and she thought maybe… She had gotten her hopes up. That they were finally going to have their chance, but no, the damn test had come back negative, and Emma… Emma had been heartbroken, crushed, and Killian had pulled her close to him, whispered in her ear that he loved her, that it didn't matter. He told her to keep hoping, but she didn't want to, not if hoping meant feeling like that every month.  
When it happened again, a few months later, and she was late again, Emma didn't get her hopes up. She told herself that it didn't mean anything, that it could easily be the anxiety of Henry starting high school, or the stress of the latest crisis in Storybrooke, or really anything else. She bought a few tests, but she wasn't feeling at all optimistic as she waited for the results. It was almost better that way. When she saw the answer all three tests gave her, Emma's heart soared, leapt, somersaulted. She threw herself into Killian's bewildered arms, and when she whispered in his ears that she loved him, that she loved them, she watched as his blue eyes widened and he spun her around and yes, maybe she shouldn't have given up hope, but that moment was worth it all, every second. She would let Killian and her parents be the ones to teach their kid about the importance of hope, and Emma would be the one to teach them how wonderful surprises could be.


	2. Should this be the last thing I see

_…I want you to know its enough for me_

 _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

Killian grabbed her hand through the bars of the elevator, unable to help the tears pricking the backs of his eyes, and he squeezed tighter for it. It was the end, it was the last time he was going to see her. Unless of course, everyone was right, and the afterlife did involve some kind of ability to watch loved ones, but he hardly believed that.

She was so beautiful, even as her tear stained face rose away from him. Gods above, she was beautiful. His mind played scenes from their time together, even from their time before they were a em style="word-wrap: break-word !important;"them/em. He saw her threatening him with a knife against his throat and his back pressed to a beanstalk, he saw her with a look of uncertainty as she left him chained at the mercy of a giant, he saw her as she begged him not to use the last magic bean. He saw Emma, grabbing his lapels and hauling his lips to hers, his fingers tangling in his hair. He saw her dressed as a peasant, seducing his past self, and dressed as a princess enchanting his present. He saw her kissing him senseless outside Granny's diner, and he saw her as she leapt on top of him after fearing her father killed him for good. He saw her the moment she ran him through with Excalibur, grief flooding through her mind, and the moment she rescued him from Hades' lair.

And yet it was this moment, as he stood there, watching her leave him with tears in her eyes, this moment that he knew he would remember. It was then that he knew that he was her _everything_ , just as she was his. For so long he had wondered, if she felt the same way about him at all, if she felt it to the same degree. He had known for so long that she was his world, his life, his future. But he had wondered if he was hers. When she had told him she loved him, he had been ecstatic, but there was a small voice in the back of his mind that had asked, _sure, but how much?_ When she had begged him to stay with her in Camelot, he had thought surely then, they were evenly matched, unable to imagine life without the other, but the voice beat him again, whispering, _yes, but she doesn't love you enough to care what you want._ But this, as she moved away from him, as she told him to move on, not to wait for her, to find what lay beyond. He knew then, that she loved him as deeply as he loved her, beyond wanting a life and a future together, to wanting what was best for the other, no matter how much it made you hurt. And that was enough. If he could not have a future with her, that that was enough. Just knowing that she loved him in the same way.

Killian pressed his lips to her hand, and he heard Emma choke back a sob, their hands being pulled apart. He tried to hold on for as long as he could, grasping at her fingertips, but all too soon she was out of reach, and he could do nothing else but watch her recede. It was enough, she was enough, and she would always be enough for him.


End file.
